1. Field
This disclosure generally relates to the field of image capture systems. More particularly, the disclosure relates to image capture systems that are utilized to capture stereoscopic images.
2. General Background
Stereoscopic images are images that are slightly offset so that the viewing of such images together results in a single image with depth. Content producers capture stereoscopic images with image capture devices, e.g., cameras, to provide a three-dimensional (“3D”) viewing experience for the audience of the content. The current cinema graphic configurations typically involve large rigs with heavy and expensive equipment. As a result, capturing image data for 3D content is often cumbersome.